


Happy 27th Anniversary Sonic!

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Other, implied sonic/gadget, sonic discovers chocolate/chilli cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happy 27th to the Blue Blur!! I've only been a fan since early 2016, but the speedy blue hedgehog still continues to make me smile!Have a great day, everyone!!





	Happy 27th Anniversary Sonic!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

 

Sonic froze, eyes widening and face splitting into a huge grin as he took in the elaborately-decorated clearing, fit to burst with all his friends.

 

Heck, even Shadow was there!

 

“No way, you guys! This is amazing! When did you have the time to set up all this?”

 

Amy sent Sonic a smug look and said, “Please, when you’re the ‘mom’ of a world-wide resistance against a mad scientist, throwing together a birthday party is a piece of cake!”

 

Tails chuckled and added, “Speaking of which, let’s get to-”

 

“WAIT!!!”

 

Everyone turned around to see two wolf twins, one red, one teal, panting heavily with a gift grasped tightly in each of their hands.

 

Sonic laughed and grinned widely, running up to hug the twins.

 

“Gadget, Gears! I’m so glad you guys could make it!”

 

Gears smirked and said, “We would have gotten here sooner, but a certain someone lost the invitation telling us where the party was…”

 

“Bro, come on, stop exposing me…”

 

Sonic shook his head at the two as they added their gifts to the pile, exchanging a brotherly look that would be invisible to anyone else.

 

Then, all of Sonic’s friends began to sing, ‘Happy Birthday’ (except Shadow, he wasn’t going to stoop that low!) while Amy and Tails stepped aside to reveal an intricate, two-tier, blue-icing-covered cake!

 

“Whoa, Amy, you really outdid yourself! This has gotta be one of your best works yet!”

 

Amy grinned, “Just wait ‘til you taste it!”

 

Raising an amused eyebrow, Sonic cut a slice and bit into it, closing his eyes to savour the flavour.

 

“Hold the phone, is this… CHOCOLATE AND CHILLI?!?!”

 

Everyone laughed as Sonic chewed enthusiastically, making happy hedgehog noises as everyone else went to cut a slice, or help themselves to the non-chilli cupcakes Cream and Vanilla had made.

 

Then began the present opening!

 

In no particular order, Sonic’s presents were as follows:

 

  * A wristwatch version of the Miles Electric from Tails (“Someone needs to keep an eye on you!


  * A handmade scarf from Amy, red with white stripes and little gold rings embroidered on the edges (“I poked myself with the needle at least 20 times, but it was totally worth it!”


  * A brown leather bracelet with the chaos emeralds sewn on from Knuckles (“I found it in the Mystic Ruins; I cleaned it up a bit for ya, so it should do just fine!”


  * A blue teddy bear from Cream (“So you’ll always remember me, Mister Sonic!”)


  * A Chao in Space box set from the Chaotix (“It’s the complete trilogy!”)


  * A red bow tie with golden trim from Rouge (“Someone needs to upgrade your fashion sense…”)


  * A futuristic looking edition of a Chao in Space figurine from Silver (“They’re almost impossible to find in the future, it’s still super popular!”)


  * And even a joke t-shirt from Shadow that said ‘FAKER!’ on it (“It was Rouge’s idea…”)



 

Finally, Sonic got down to the final two presents, from Gadget and Gears. First, he opened Gears’ present, which was a pair of blue sunglasses with gold rings on the sides!

 

“Seriously, did you guys plan this?” asked Sonic with a laugh, striking a pose with his new shades.

 

He then put them aside and reached for Gadget’s present.

 

It was smaller than the others, but kind of heavy. 

 

Sonic tore off the wrapping paper and saw what looked like a mini boombox.

 

Gadget grinned and pressed a button on the top…

 

_‘When we work together, no one, can break up our stride!’_

 

From the speakers came a familiar-sounding voice, belting out the lyrics with confidence and joy.

 

“Gadget… you can sing?!”

 

Gadget rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, “I’ve always loved writing songs and singing them, so I asked Tails to help me put the recording in this. So, you won’t forget that weird little rookie…”

 

Without a word, Sonic embraced Gadget tightly in a hug, his chest warm with gratefulness.

 

Everyone ‘awwed’ at the pair, eventually all piling together for a group hug (even unwillingly, in Shadow’s case).

 

As Sonic closed his eyes in bliss, safe in the comforting arms of his friends, he smiled contentedly as he felt the warm rays of the sunset on his face, mentally thanking Eggman for giving him the opportunity to spend his days among all these incredible people.

 

‘Happy Birthday, Egghead’.

Far Away, in a half-scrapped lab…

 

‘Happy Birthday, you meddlesome hedgehog’.

 

_‘Before I say goodbye to you, one more last fist bump…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Sega for giving us such an amazing hero!


End file.
